A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shower caddy systems, more specifically, a shower caddy that will not slide off of a water supply pipe while in use.
There are a multitude of shower caddies available on the market today. However, the shower caddies of today tend to slide down the water supply pipe of the shower head, and ultimately falling and or dropping the contents being supported by the shower caddy. This invention seeks to eliminate this dilemma by creating a shower caddy that secures itself to the water supply pipe.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with shower caddies. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a caddy that has a rubber gasket for securement with a shower pipe and a pivoting hinge assembly to adjust the location of the caddy to varying wall locales.
The Lamb patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,566) discloses an outdoor faucet organizing basket. However, the outdoor faucet organizing basket disclosed under the Lamb patent does not use a rubber gasket in conjunction with a shower head support in order to securely support the shower caddy to the water pipe of the shower head.
The Hussey patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,162) discloses a shower caddy which attaches to a shower head using a screw-type bolt. However, the shower caddy disclosed under the Hussey patent does not secure the shower caddy to the water pipe of the shower head by using a rubber gasket in conjunction with a shower head support that is held in place by a set screw.
The Stroh patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,996) discloses a shelf fixture which attaches to the water supply pipe of a shower stall. Even though the shelf fixture of the Stroh patent attaches to the water supply pipe, it does not utilize a rubber gasket in conjunction with a shower head support and a set screw, but rather uses a curved section of the metal frame to rest over the water supply pipe.
The Sambrookes et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,401) discloses a shower caddy which attaches to a shower arm or pipe. However, the attaching means of the shower caddy of the Sambrookes patent does not use a rubber gasket in conjunction with a shower head support, but rather a pair of grips that tighten over the water supply pipe via a pair of bolts and nuts.
The Zadro patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,351) discloses a shower caddy for holding personal care articles which is attached to a shower head. However, the shower caddy of the Zadro patent uses parts of the frame of the shower caddy to rest the shower caddy over the shower head, as opposed to the friction from a rubber gasket and the force of a set screw as the means to secure the shower caddy to the water supply pipe of the shower head.
The Ragir et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,811) discloses a wire shelf structure which is adapted to be supported from a shower arm, but does not secure itself to the shower head via a rubber gasket and set screw combination.
The Nakamura patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,369) illustrates a design for a storage rack for use in a bathroom, which does not illustrate a fastening means including a rubber gasket with a shower head support and set screw assembly.